


Katara and Azula oneshot collections

by Div2004



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula and Katara mix lightning and water by accident and ends up defeating enemies, Azula discreetly helping team avatar escape, Azula shows off her blue fire, Azula trying to change for Katara, F/F, Katara facepalms at Azula's attempts at pickup lines, Katara teaching Azula how to calm the fuck down, Small oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Div2004/pseuds/Div2004
Summary: "Look I told you it was an accident!!""You shot lightning into the water I was bending!!""I didn't know you we're gonna send it in my line of fire!!"





	Katara and Azula oneshot collections

**Author's Note:**

> These are just ideas I have so you can give me more ideas to work with if you want. Most of these may be weird so I'm gonna apologize in advance.

♤Chapter 1 - Water and Lightning

 

"Look I told you it was an accident!!"

"You shot lightning into the water I was bending!!"

"I didn't know you we're gonna send it in my line of fire!!"

Katara and Azula were giving the rest of team avatar a headache as they continue to bicker for almost an hour and a half on whether or not combining lightning with water was a good form of attack.

"I assure you we would take down a LOT more of my father's goons if we combine lightning AND water!!"

"It's inhuman! That isn't fair!!"

Toph raises an eyebrow and makes a sarcastic comment.  
Zuko throws in his vote.  
Aang throws in his vote.

"It's the fire nation!! Since when were they not inhuman?! No offense fire twins."

"I'm with Azula, the fire power and the huge advantage we could have in our hands, even at the slightest contact may just guarantee us the winning hand at a fight." 

"I'm with Katara you guys, we have to be better than that."

~A Few Debates Later~

"We are NOT doing this!! And THAT IS FINAL!!"

Katara walks off in the direction of the tent- which was behind Appa, leaving Azula pinching the bridge of her nose. Obviously contenplating the pros and cons of going with and going against Katara's wishes.

A few moments more of team avatar awaiting her call. She gives up.

"You heard the lady.... It's inhuman...."


End file.
